


Hero of your own fate

by KibleeDibleeDoo



Series: Hero of your own fate [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibleeDibleeDoo/pseuds/KibleeDibleeDoo
Summary: Like Bilbo you were unknowingly selected to take part in a quest to reclaim a homeland from a dragon. Taken from modern society and transported to middle earth, you take to the idea of a quest surprisingly fast not knowing that Mahal had planned this all along.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Reader
Series: Hero of your own fate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815889
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1 - Being chosen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first story, or atleast the first one I am putting out into the world.

It had been less than a year since you first met Gandalf or Mithrandir or whatever he called himself on that dreary night you first met him. The wizard by many names had disguised himself as a poor man looking for aid, which unfortunately was not an uncommon sight on the city streets.

Whether for better or for worse you had shown him kindness and understanding, offering a hot meal and making sure he had everything he needed, after all not all those on the streets want a night in a hostel if it means losing a location that sustains them. He gladly accepted your offer and you both warmed up in a coffee shop as he told you tales of battles between men, dwarves, elves, and orcs from a world nothing like your own. They sounded like the tales your mother used to read to you when you were little, princes and princesses, dragons and warriors, good trumping evil but one story he left unfinished. The tale of Erebor, home of Durin's folk and the terrible dragon Smaug. He leaned closer, his voice grew serious and all background noise faded

"would you join a quest to reclaim a stronghold from evil?"

His tone made you slightly uneasy, this was hypothetical after all surely. You let out an awkward chuckle

"who doesn't want to be the hero of their own story"

Your answer seemed to please the strange man as he sat back in his chair with a smirk plastered on his face. You went to take another sip of your drink when suddenly he stood up, thanked you for your company, and left. His drink was only partially drunk, and he had not touched the food you had bought for him.

"wait, at least take these ...." you trailed off as you turned to where he had just been, but he had vanished into thin air.

As you left the café the rain, that had only been a fine mist up until this point started to hammer down as the heavens opened up around you. Thankfully, you had remembered to put your umbrella in your bag so didn’t feel the need to seek shelter as others did. You knew the buses would be rammed and the wait for the next just wouldn't be worth the few minutes in the dry until the bus reached your stop, so you decided to walk home after all it was relatively close only about a 20 minutes’ walk. But the further you walked the heavier the rain got. Soon it was so heavy that you could barely see anything outside the safety of your umbrella, you let out a sigh wishing you had followed everyone else and chosen to take the bus. The sky was lit up briefly then back to the dull grey of heavy rain that you could barely see through. One. Two. Three. A rumble of thunder rattled your bones. Okay that was far too close for comfort. Flash. One. Two. Bang! Oh no its getting closer. You had nowhere to turn for safety. Flash. One. Then boom!

The noise was deafening, completely and utterly overwhelming, and left a high pitch ringing in your ears. You didn’t notice it initially, but the sounds of the city had changed, replaced with chirping birds and a calmness that could only be found in the countryside. The feel under your feet was different, it squelched more like mud than a foot path. Still clutching your umbrella, you noticed as the rain eased you could see more, and you definitely weren’t in the city anymore. This had to be a dream, you must've been hit by that blast of lightening you thought to yourself as you tried to pull out your phone without dropping the umbrella. You had heard somewhere that your brain can't process clocks while you are dreaming. You were hoping this was a dream so you could calm down, but no the clock read clear as day 18:53. So not a dream. Next course of action was to find somewhere to collect your thoughts and get out of the cold, for while it was now the middle of spring the wind still had a bite to it especially since the umbrella had only protected your torso from the torrential downpour. You put your phone back in your pocket. Since the rain had decided to stop you also shook your umbrella before putting it away. Not far from the hill you seemed to be on was a cobblestone path which you hoped led to a house or some structure as you could not see a single piece of architecture above ground. Thankfully, the path did lead somewhere, a small garden with a cute letter box and a huge green circular door.

"Surely that door must lead somewhere, maybe wherever I am the people choose to live underground" you thought out loud. it was a strange though but no stranger than your current circumstances were. From behind the door you could hear singing and merriment and you hoped you would not disturb the party by knocking. Tap. Tap. Tap. You knocked on the door barely loud enough to be heard over the noise of the party. A few moments passed and the door creaked open to reveal the same disheveled man you had had coffee with earlier only this time he appeared to be twice the size of you and crouching in what you would otherwise consider a very large room.

"ah another guest is here" one of the men behind him hollered and the others cheered.

"We only await one more then we can finalize preparations" the tall man ushered you inside and closed the door behind you. "it would be polite to introduce yourself to the company".

You were shocked and only managed to splutter out your name.

"I am Gandalf the grey" he watched you as you continued to stare at this impossibly tall man "a wizard" he turned to face the other shorter men in the room "and these are the dwarves who are about to set off on a quest along with our host, master Bilbo Baggins a hobbit" your gaze fell from the wizard, scanned the dwarves, and finally settled on Bilbo and his large hairy naked feet. "now let me continue introducing everyone, these are Dori, Nori, and Ori"

"at your service" the three bowed in unison. The wizard quickly continued.

"Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur" as before they greeted you with a bow. "we have Oin and Gloin" All of these strange names and so many new faces. you had no doubt you were going to forget as soon as the conversation was over. "and Dwalin and Balin* this wizard continued "our final pair is Fili and Kili" They had all only just finished bowing and pledging their service, which you found entirely too formal what a knock sounded at the door. In walked a gentleman, your gaze instantly locking on the gorgeous raven-haired man with stunning blue eyes.

"Gandalf" his baritone voice was so smooth, and you longed to hear him talk all day "I thought you said this place was easy to find. I lost my way twice"

"and here we have the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield" it sounded like the wizard was telling someone other than just you who this new dwarf was. Thorin locked eyes with you for a second, smirking as you quickly averted your eyes.

"so, these are our burglars"


	2. Chapter 2 - Fitting in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in Bagend the quest is discussed. Bilbo seems to drop out but after a small change you agree to join.

~Thorin's POV~

It had been a long detour via the Blue mountains which unfortunately had not born any fruit. All Thorin could think about was a hot meal and a place of safety to sleep tonight. He was getting far too old to be a solitary nomad. His fantasizing of his next meal led Thorin down his third wrong turn of the evening. The shire was full of winding roads that seemed to follow no logical order in their construction. Thorin could see the house up on a hill, by mahal he probably could hear the company from back in Bree, but he just could not find the right path to get there and the fading like was offering him no favors.

Thorin watched confused as the heavens seemed to rip open as Bagend was surrounded by a brief thunderstorm and depositing a girl on top of the hill. From this distance it was hard to tell but she certainly wasn’t one of his kin and the clothes she was wearing made ger look out of place in this world. Maybe you were a one of a secretive kind, some even more secretive than dwarves that few even knew the existence of. He watched as you settled yourself and entered the hobbit hole. Something deep inside him was drawn to this unfamiliar woman so deep that Thorin was taken by surprise when he knew how to get to that blasted house, to get to you.

~Reader's POV~

That evening was a whirlwind so much seemed to happen in so little time. The quest was explained along with the risks and contracts were handed out to you and the other burglar Bilbo. It took many by surprise when he fainted at the thought of incineration, sure it would be a bad way to go but an instant death was far more preferable than a long drawn out one, the only one not surprised was the leader of our company Thorin Oakenshield. He seemed to react to the hobbit with pure annoyance even going so far as to question him on battle experience upon entering poor Bilbo's home. You had no battle experience at least none in hand to hand combat. You cast your mind back to one of your childhood school trips where you were taught how to fire an arrow and a bit of fencing neither of which you were any good at, at the time which gave you little hope for your ability to fight on this quest. You needed training or you would be a liability and you were positive the whole company knew it.

You took the time during Bilbo's recovery to pull Gandalf aside.

"what am I doing here?" you asked rather annoyed with the wizard.

"You offered to help in the café did you not?" he quipped knowing the answer.

"Yes but there is no point me joining if i am only going to be a liability Gandalf" you huffed, you wanted to help you really did but there was no point volunteering for this quest if it was going to end in your demise or the demise of some of the dwarves before the quest is complete.

"You possess talents aside from fighting that will come in useful that I am sure something that those of middle earth lack" the wizard mused. He was almost certainly keeping something to himself about what you could contribute. Before you could respond he continued "I took the liberty of packing supplies for you, some hygiene products from your home but mainly supplies from here for the journey. They are with your pony at the stables" Your eyes grew wide as you realized the wizard had gone through your things.

"You broke into my house!" you exclaimed in a hushed tone trying to stop any of the dwarves from prying, unfortunately you could not seem to shake the handsome one's piercing gaze. "What if my roommate saw you? omg wait what did you see in my stuff!" at this point you were starting to panic, your roommate had always suffered from anxiety and happening upon a strange man riffling through your stuff wasn’t exactly something they would take in their stride.

"I was not seen, and magic comes in useful in your realm too" he chucked "the essentials come to me, they seemed nicely organised so I packed the entire bag for you" mentally you were piecing together what you would be carrying. That bag contained your toothbrush, toothpaste, a few washcloths, deodorant, conditioner, a spare pair of panties, and some everyday makeup items. Okay so no shampoo, you weren’t exactly sure when you would get the opportunity to wash your hair while trekking across this world but you had heard others try a no-poo style of washing their hair so that must be what you would have to do from now on. "Along with what is already packed here are a new set of clothes to help you fit in better and if you will let me I can exchange any money you have for coin you can use here." You weren’t sure exactly where he had stored the fresh clothes, but he seemed sincere, so you handed your bag over to him.

"Don’t touch anything else in there, you only have permission to exchange currency" you said in a stern voice "they might not all work here, but they are important to me" you finished softly. You took the clothes to a separate room and closed the door behind you. It was dark but you still had your phone in your pocket so could use the torch for a while. You silently thanked whatever deity was up there that your parents had got you a solar powered power bank for Christmas and it was in your bag, where you always kept it, your phone might run out of battery soon but you knew that you would be able to look through your photos whenever you got homesick on this quest. You turned your attention to the clothes, inspecting each item you noticed the outfit looked like something that would have been worn during the 18th century back home. Luckily, your roommate was studying fashion history at the local university, so you knew where all the fabric was supposed to go. Gandalf had also been nice and provided you with a corset which did up on the front, looking at them you could almost hear your roommate telling you this style was called a 'pair of bodies' and you chuckled knowing that while this outfit might be more practical than what you were wearing it was still going to be a nuisance to put on and wear all the time. You got undressed and threw the shift over your underwear, not ready to give up your modern bra and pants just yet, next you decided you still wanted to wear your leggings. If you were supposed to learn how to ride a horse tomorrow you sure as hell were going to have some fabric between your skin and the saddle plus it would preserve some of your dignity if you fell off and your skirt flew over your head. Time for the corset, the stomacher was rock hard which you thought might provide some protection, against what you weren’t quite sure of yet, and the corset was surprisingly easy to lace up at the front. The next item you loved, it was a shame modern women's fashion hated them so much but these bags you tied at your waist formed huge pockets which could fit most of the contents of your bag in without anyone being any the wise. The petticoat and skirt followed, and a jacket tied the look together. You decided your doc martens would be far better to wear than whatever flimsy shoe Gandalf had provided so with your outfit complete you returned to the company.

Gandalf sat there smiling with a bag of coins in his hand. You felt you looked slightly ridiculous, especially since your bosom was more pronounced than in your oversized tee.

"Now you look like you belong here" he took a sip of wine and nodded.

"I might look like it, but I have still kept some of my modern luxuries" you responded smugly waving your t-shirt a bit. He smirked handing you over the coins and your backpack back. You stuffed the t shirt in with the rest of your stuff and made a mental note to wear it as a pyjama top.

~Thorin's POV~

Y/N had disappeared off into one of the rooms shortly after her argument with Gandalf. It seemed like the company had lost both of their burglars within the space of five minutes. Thorin huffed and sat back next to Balin who was always a source of comfort to him even before Erebor fell.

"We do not have time to delay Balin, if we must leave without them then that is what we must do" Thorin sighed, fewer and fewer folk were supporting this mission a band of 13 dwarves and a wizard was hardly a match for a dragon if Smaug still lived.

"I know lad, have faith this is a worthy quest and mahal would not have forsaken us" Balin smiled reassuringly at Thorin. Balin trusted Thorin like he trusted no other, he knew Thorin would give anything for his people and would do everything in his power to provide them with a place of sanctuary. The pair sat in silence for a few moments when Y/N came out of one of the rooms in a different outfit. The dress made her look like one of them, it fitted her so much better than what she had on before and Thorin found himself staring in awe at her.

"it seems she hadn’t given up on us after all" Balin nudged Thorin grabbing his attention

"aye but does a woman belong on this quest" Thorin sighed "she looks weaker than Dis and we wouldn’t allow her to join us"

"she will be fine" Balin was puzzled by Thorin's sudden change in attitude until he realized Thorin was still watching the lass like a hawk. "she will have us to protect her and I’m sure you wouldn’t mind training her" Balin joked.

"I will not let her presence effect this quest; we will make sure she is trained" Thorin barked back. Both dwarves knew it was already too late just her sheer presence made Thorin reconsider his priorities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooh Thorin has a little crush. hopefully it doesnt distract him too much ;)


	3. Chapter 3 - Setting off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having set off from Bagend some wagers are made. Weather makes an impact on the quest requiring a short stop in Bree.

~Reader's POV~

It was an early start the day we set off from Bagend. The sun was only just starting to rise as Balin gently shook the company awake. Most were not too happy with this occurrence as the drinking and partying had only ceased an hour or two earlier. You could see how torn over waking Mr. Baggins Balin was. Eventually with a nod of approval from Thorin and Gandalf it was decided that there was no point waking the hobbit if he was not going to join you all on the quest. Items were packed away in preparation and the dwarves vacated Bagend leaving it as though they were never there, leaving only his unsigned contract. You chuckled at the thought that Bilbo may wake up to believe the night before was all a dream. Hell, this might all be a dream to you, but it seemed so real and Gandalf kept assuring you that this was your new reality for the time being.

At the edge of Hobbiton was the stable that housed the 16 ponies and Gandalf’s horse that would be carrying you on your journey. You felt slightly bad looking at them carrying all the baggage, but the others assured you that they would be fine and that they were bred for the purpose. Balin showed you to your pony, a sandy coloured horse named Mustard, who was already saddled up with the little items you owned here and needed for the quest. You rearranged your bag, moving your personal valuables to your pockets and attaching your bag to the pony.

“You looking for a wager lass?” Nori piped up upon seeing you take a coin purse out of the bag. “say two gold coins that Mister Baggins won’t be joining us.” It sounded like a sure bet for him.

The other dwarves seemed to be muttering to themselves seemingly betting on the same situation. You looked across to Gandalf for reassurance since you weren’t entirely sure how much you would be losing after all. He gave you a sly wink.

“you have a bet” you rebutted holding your hand out to confirm the bet. Smirking, Nori took your hand and confirmed the bet.

“on your own head be it lass” Balin chuckled as others continued making bets before mounting their ponies. Thorin watched over seemingly unamused with the whole bartering fiasco waiting for us all to mount our ponies before mounting his and leading us all away from the shire. The journey had begun.

It was maybe 15 minutes into the journey when you faintly heard a voice cry out for us to halt. Mister Baggins had decided to join us after all. He ran up to Balin and handed him the contract.

“everything seems to be in order” Balin mused

“get him a pony” Thorin commanded. It was only then that he drew your attention from the new addition to the company. It seemed that he had stopped in the perfect place, the sun shone through the trees making it look like he was being anointed by God. Before letting Bilbo complain Thorin was already leading the train onwards. Bilbo was hoisted onto a nearby pony by Fili and Kili despite his protests.

“Oi Nori” you shouted catching the attention of the other dwarves “pay up” the dwarf groaned in annoyance and threw you a small bag of coins. At that the rest of the company began tossing coins to each other with some cheers and groans mixed in. Bilbo seemed more confused by the company’s antics than he was the night before.

* * *

The company had slept rough the first few nights of the quest, hoping to save the few precious coins they possessed, but as the sky grew black it was decided it would be best to stop for the night in a tavern in Bree. The Prancing Pony to be exact. Even though we were in the territory of men one room would be far too small to fit all 16 members of the company even with folk sleeping on the floor. The tavern staff were not exactly too keen on a woman sleeping with a group of men, especially since they already employed ladies to sleep with their patrons. Little did they know your relationship with the members of the company was merely platonic. It was agreed upon that the company would split up for the night groups would be up to the dwarves willing to pay for the rooms.

Oin and Gloin decided they could afford a room away from the snoring of the others, however not all could afford that luxury. As tinkers and traders, a group of six formed, consisting of Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, and Ori. Which thankfully ruled out the heavy snorers who had been keeping you awake recently. Still not happy with a woman being left alone with half the company, the tavern owners demanded once more that the remaining group split up. It was not like there were other options of inns to choose from, Bree was not accustomed to seeing frequent travelers cross its border, save for the occasional ranger.

“If this is so much of a hassle please just let me pay for my own room” you finally cried out, far too tired to tolerate the constant bickering that seemed to be part of the package when it came to travelling with dwarves. This pricked Thorin’s attention.

“I do not trust realm of men to leave a woman unprotected” Thorin growled partly directed at you and partly directed towards the tavern owner, “I WILL TAKE A ROOM WITH THE GIRL, THE REST OF THEM WILL TAKE THE OTHER ROOM” Thorin demanded causing the owner to take a step back. Balin placed a hand on Thorin’s shoulder and they exchanged a nod. Thorin stepped forward to place a coin on the bar but you reached out to stop him.

“No. Please” you begged looking him in the eyes for the first time intentionally “I’m the reason for this mess, the least I could do is pay my way” you pleaded already placing the required coinage on the bar. He huffed not entirely agreeing with the situation, but he didn’t want to argue any further. We were all far too tired.

In the room Thorin immediately claimed the side of the bed the closest to the door. It felt like he was guiding you and your actions without uttering a single word. His presence was intense making the whole room tense and claustrophobic and yet his only action was to sit on the bed looking towards the door.

“I can look after myself you know, before this I lived an independent life” you muttered trying to cut through some of the tension.

“You are not accustomed to the ways of the wild, it is not safe especially for a woman” Thorin protested “dwarrow-dams are hardier and some are trained in the art of battle, yet our women are too precious to be allowed to participate in a quest as dangerous as this. Compared to them you are defenseless” He barked in rebuttal.

“I’m sorry, I just meant that no one needs to be looking out for me, especially if it hinders the quest” you sigh “I just don’t want to be a burden” Thorin softened at that remark still not turning to face you.

“Go to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow come rain or shine” This sounded more like advice than his usual commands. You took a moment to quickly change into your pyjamas and climb into the bed.

“Goodnight Thorin sweet dreams”

~Thorin’s POV~

The logical side of Thorin told him not to offer, but his culture and his heart demanded he must protect this girl. As soon as he saw the double bed however, he realised he had made a mistake. By being a gentleman and refusing to listen to his logical side he had allowed her in. You had snuck past all those walls he had built up over the years to protect himself and taken root in his heart. Mahal had both cursed and blessed him. You wished him goodnight as you slipped under the covers.

“sweet dreams”

That phrase lit something inside of him. Little did you know Thorin had been suffering from nightmares for decades. He struggled to get enough sleep to make it through a day without anyone catching on, but he knew the feeling of going past the point of tired far too well. Thorin watched your chest rise and fall as you slowly drifted off to sleep. He wanted to join you in the land of slumbering bliss. He pulled off his shirt and left only his underclothes in place and crawled under the covers as well. Just as he settled in you shuffled to face in his direction. He worried he had woken you, but from the little snores it seemed you were only fidgeting. Thorin found himself relaxing, relaxing far more than he had in decades. This was not the place to be relaxed but with you in the bed next to him he couldn’t help drifting off to sleep as tiredness and images of you as his queen (exiled or not) overcame him. This was to be the first in a long list of nights that would see Thorin sleep peacefully until dawn broke.


	4. Chapter 4 - Tavern Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up after spending the night besides Thorin, feelings begin growing on both sides.

-Reader’s POV-

Thorin loved his early starts often waking everyone up shortly after the sun rose, and as it was nearing summer this meant that you were seeing more hours of daylight than you admittedly wanted to. Yet this morning you watched him sound asleep long after sunlight came streaming in through the window. You quietly slipped out of the bed, both thankful and sad as this would be one of the few times you would sleep in a bed along the journey and got dressed. It was a relief having not slept in the whole get up you were becoming accustomed to wearing, but the loose-fitting fabric of the t-shirt and the lack of layers left you colder than usual. Slowly slotting your items back into your bag, you took out your phone, its battery was starting to get low but you found yourself swiping through the photos of your friends and family back home. You missed them, not nearly as much as you would like to admit. Something about Middle Earth had already attached to your soul and you already knew where you belonged.

With your coin purse in hand you decided it would be best if you slipped out of the room to grab you both some breakfast. You were sick of porridge and sure everyone else was too. The town was already wide awake with the traders eager to get a sale. The bakery immediately drew your attention. The smell. Absolutely divine. Bread and cakes galore with more still baking in the oven. 

“what can I get ya lil lady” the baker watched you like a hawk immediate distrust because of your size, the rift between the tall and little folk of this realm was startling to you. A pointless quarrel between people that needn’t be happening to begin with.

“Hi. Yes. Ummm. Can I get a cob loaf, a blueberry muffin, and a bag of salted crackers please?” the gentleman gave a judging look, it would be a lot of food for just you but the crackers were for the road, the muffin was your breakfast and the cob was for the company. Now time to track down some meats.

~Thorin’s POV~

This was the first time in years Thorin woke up feeling rested. For a moment he forgot where he was and what he was doing. All he knew was the bliss of having you sleep next to him, but as he rolled over to face you, he found only an empty spot already cold from your lack of presence. This shocked Thorin awake. How long had you been gone? Why were you gone? How had he slept so deeply he had completely missed you leaving? He was there to protect you after all.

Thorin threw the covers off himself and was horrified to find that all your belongings were still in the room, even the strange glass block that you were strangely attached to. If you had abandoned them you would have taken it with you. Someone must have come in and taken you! He knew he should never have trusted men.

“oh! You’re awake” a melodic voice drew him from his thoughts “sorry you looked so peaceful I didn’t want to wake you” he looked up at your smiling face concern falling from his own.

The silence between to two of you was jarring. He knew you could tell he was worried but neither of you wanted to admit it. Thorin knew he had no right growing this attached to you, a girl, a child. To him your measly 20 or so years was miniscule compared to his 195, even his own childish nephews were almost four times your age. And to top that off, you didn’t even belong in this world. His attachment to you would only bring pain whether reciprocated or not.

“I brought breakfast; I was sick of porridge so I thought it might be nice to have something fresh” It suddenly clicked where you had been. You held out a bacon sandwich for him to take. “here it’s still warm I convinced the butcher to cook it for you”

“Thank you but you shouldn’t have” Thorin smiled softer than he’d ever let himself look at you before.

“The company might think a little differently after they see all this” he watched as you opened the basket showing all of the goodies you purchased for everyone.

“A little extravagant” Thorin hummed

“I had to justify buying this” he reveled in watching your face light up at the sight of a blueberry muffin “it might have costed more than I would like to admit but to me this is worth my weight in gold. Mmmmmmmmhhhh smells like home”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, not an interesting chapter but I was struggling with inspiration a bit. I probably wont deviate from the canon timeline as this was an experiment and it did not fair to well. Thank you for sticking with me and for all the kudos so far. Please stick with me I have some big plans ahead.


End file.
